Natza One-Shot
by novablood96
Summary: Mi primer fic de esta pareja. 07 de julio en Earth Land y Natsu Dragneel había partido momentáneamente de Fairy Tail para buscar a su desaparecido padre, Pero esta vez, sin darse cuenta no estaba solo, alguien había decido acompañarlo. Review por favor.


**Summary: Era 07 de julio en Earth Land y Natsu Dragneel había partido momentáneamente de Fairy Tail para buscar a su desaparecido padre, Pero esta vez, sin darse cuenta no estaba solo, alguien había decido acompañarlo.**

Natsu se encontraba en las afueras de Magnolia debido a un rumor de avistamientos de un animal de gran tamaño volando los cielos cerca de esa zona, intento olfatear para ver si podía reconocer algún vago olor de su desaparecido padre, pero para su desgracia no pudo encontrar nada que le ayudara.

Esta vez su pequeño compañero e hijo adoptivo Happy no lo había acompañado porque esa zona estaba repleta de vulcanos y Natsu no quería arriesgar al pequeño gato a algún peligro, pero eso no significaba que él estaba solo, a una distancia segura una pelirroja se encontraba vigilando que su compañero de equipo no hiciera destrucciones innecesarias que afectaran económicamente al gremio.

**XX_Flashback_XX**

Erza estaba comiendo una tarta de fresa cuando fue llamada a la oficina del maestro Makarov.

"Me llamo maestro?"

"Si Erza he pedido que vinieras aquí para que discretamente acompañes a Natsu en la búsqueda de su padre."

"Entiendo, pero alguna razón en especial por la que tenga que acompañarlo?"

"Pues sabes muy bien que Natsu siempre deja un rastro de destrucción por donde quiera que va y eso le está costando muy caro al gremio, además eres la única que puede mantener a raya a ese mocoso."

"De acuerdo maestro, seguiré a Natsu manteniendo mi distancia para que no me capte su olfato, y si ocurre algo que provoque un daño económico al gremio simplemente lo noqueare antes que sepa lo que paso."

"Gracias Erza, te confió esta importante tarea."

Y sin más que decir Erza partió, para vigilar a su compañero de equipo.

**XX_Fin del Flashback_XX**

Natsu comenzaba a desesperarse, no había nada que lo ayudara en su búsqueda, le pregunto a muchas personas de camino a su destino pero ninguna le dio la información que necesitaba. Había llegado a una inhabitada zona montañosa pensando que en algún lugar en lo alto podría encontrar alguna pista del paradero de su padre.

"¡IGNEEL! ¡DONDE ESTAS!"

Cada segundo que pasaba ponía a Natsu mas desesperado, quería ver a su padre, encontrarlo y preguntarle tantas cosas pero siempre era lo mismo, siempre que salía a buscarlo regresaba con la misma decepción de no tener ninguna idea de donde se encontraba su padre.

Natsu entro de la desesperación al enojo y comenzó a golpear todo lo que había a su alrededor.

"¡POR QUE! ¡POR QUE! ¡POR QUE TE FUISTE SIN DECIRME NADA! ¿FUE ALGO QUE HICE? ¿HICE ALGO QUE NO TE GUSTO? ¿PORQUE ME DEJASTE SOLO EN ESE BOSQUE? "

Erza se preocupó por un momento que su ira llegara a destruir la montaña completa ya que conocía de lo que era capaz Natsu y pensó en "calmar" (por no decir golpear y noquear) a su compañero de equipo, pero decidió esperarse a que realmente las cosas se salieran de control.

Natsu continuo golpeando todo a su alrededor con sus puños en llamas durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó un poco después de destruir una gigantesca piedra y ahora se encontraba de rodillas aun lamentando el no haber tenido avances en su búsqueda.

"¿Por qué Igneel? Ha pasado tiempo pero te recuerdo todos los días, mucho ha cambiado pero aun así, me hubiera gustado tenerte a mi lado o que me dieras una razón del porque te fuiste"

Erza sintió una presión en su pecho y empezó a recordar cuando ella estaba en la torre del cielo sin esperanzas de que alguien la salvara ya resignada a ser absorbida por la lacrima gigante, y cuando todo parecía perdido, su compañero de equipo y amigo de la infancia llego a salvarla, cuando creyó que estaba sola, él le mostro que siempre tendría a alguien que la ayudaría cueste lo que cueste. Y esta vez era su turno, para mostrarle a su amigo que él tampoco estaba solo.

Lentamente fue acercándose a su amigo dragón slayer con la intención que no notara su presencia. Cuando estuvo más cerca de él, alcanzo a escuchar los lamentos que salían de su boca.

"Igneel te extraño, cada día que pasa aumenta mi miedo de pensar en que ya no estés más en este mundo, quisiera saber si estas vivo." pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, se sentía triste y decepcionado de no haber tenido avances en la búsqueda de su padre.

Sin que se lo esperara, sintió un calor y una presión en su espalda mientras unas manos suaves se abrazaban a su pecho, volvió a ver quién era la persona que se estaba abrazando a su cuerpo, y se sorprendió al ver una inconfundible cabellera roja.

"E- E- Erza! ¿Q- que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Eh? No estoy llorando solamente estaba un poco cansado y algo me entro en los ojos."

"Está bien Natsu, no tienes que mentirme, estamos solos ahora, nadie está aquí así que puedes desahogarte y decirme todo lo que ocultas detrás de tu sonrisa"

Natsu no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a desahogarse de todo con su compañera y así estuvo durante algunos minutos, diciendo lo que sentía y expresando su dolor, Erza escucho atentamente cada palabra sin interrumpirlo mientras continuaba abrazándolo por detrás para mostrarle que no estaba solo hasta que Natsu se calmó, pues ya había dicho todo lo que había estado guardando desde hace algún tiempo.

Una vez que Natsu termino de desahogarse se puso de pie y se volvió para abrazar a Erza esta vez de frente, ella se sorprendió por el gesto pero no se molestó ni reclamo, pues se sentía a gusto con el calor que provocaba el cuerpo de Natsu.

"Erza gracias, realmente necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor, pero sobre todo, necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara, alguien que me acompañara en esta soledad y me alegra que seas tú."

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, somos un equipo, somos amigos, somos parte de Fairy Tail, siempre que necesites algo, aunque sea solo compañía, siempre estaré para ti, así como tu estuviste para mí cuando creí que estaba solo, tú me salvaste y siempre estaré agradecida por eso y porque te cono…"

Erza fue interrumpida cuando Natsu le había dado un dulce beso en la mejilla, ella se sorprendió por ese gesto y un rubor comparable con el color de su cabello apareció en toda su cara y se preguntó ¿por qué lo había hecho? y ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

Natsu se separó de ella con un notable rubor y nerviosismo en su voz le dijo.

"Gracias Erza, yo realmente aprecio cada cosa que has dicho, no puedo explicar esto que siento, pero realmente me siento muy bien estando contigo, gracias por venir aquí y cuidar de mi"

Erza no sabía que decir, las acciones de Natsu la habían dejado sin palabras, ella tenía dudas de si debía golpearlo o abrazarlo, pero cuando regreso a la realidad, noto que Natsu había tomado su mano y estaban de camino a la estación de trenes más cercana para regresar a su hogar, a Fairy Tail.

**XX_El día siguiente_XX**

Natsu estaba como nuevo, causando desastres en el gremio buscando peleas con Gray y haciendo lo que hace en un típico día de descanso, mientras Erza se encontraba hablando con el maestro.

"Gracias por su ayuda Erza, no recibimos ningún reporte de algún pueblo destruido o alguna estatua en llamas y todo eso se lo debemos a ti, pero ¿cómo conseguiste que Natsu estuviera tan tranquilo sin hacer nada?"

"Pues la verdad estuvo bastante tranquilo, no causo nada de destrucción ya que los rumores que escucho lo llevaron a una zona montañosa sin ningún habitante, (guardándose para ella lo destrozada que dejo la cima de aquella montaña y el momento que compartieron después, el cual siempre creaba en ella un pequeño rubor en su rostro) aunque otra vez no tuvo suerte en la búsqueda del dragón."

"Ya veo, bueno me siento mal por el chico, pero parece que él está bien, ya está destrozando el gremio como si nada. Bueno si no hay más que reportar puedes irte ya"

"Gracias maestro, con permiso" y salió de la oficina del maestro con el plan de comer en paz una deliciosa tarta de fresa.

Cuando llego al puesto de Mirajane y esta le sirvió su tarta de fresa, mientras la comía no pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo de su ojo a cierto dragon slayer de cabello rosado y crear un rubor en su cara y preguntándose porque se sentía de esa manera.

Natsu trato de disimular lo más que pudo el volver a ver a Erza mientras comía su tarta preguntándose que eran esas nuevas sentimientos que él tenía cada vez que pensaba o que veía a la hermosa pelirroja con la que paso tan dulce momento el día anterior, y esperaba que algún día pronto puedan ellos estar nuevamente solos y poder aclarar esas dudas que tenía. 

¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja que me gusta. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones de el. Sé que algunas cosas están fuera de lugar ya que Natsu no es tan débil como lo mostré aquí pero espero que les haya gustado y dejen algunos review's.

Gracias. Novablood96


End file.
